parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
June
June is a fictional character from "Little Einsteins". June played Dumbo in June (Dumbo) She is a Baby Flying Elephant. June shared the role of Alice with Annie in Annie & June and the Seven Dwarfs She & Annie are Princesses. June played Alice in June in Wonderland She is a Girl. June played Wendy Darling in A CoolZClassic Christmas Gift, Fox Leo Pan and Team Rocket, Giovanni (Hook), and Leo Pan in Return to Neverland She is a Girl. June played Tinker Bell in Prince Philips Pan She is a Pixie. June played Tiger Lily in Zazu Pan She is an Indian princess. June played Ariel in The Little Mer-Einstein, The Little Mer-Einstein II: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Einstein: June's Beginning She is a Mermaid. June played Princess Jasmine in Leoladdin She is a Arabian princess. June played Belle in Beauty and the Owl She is a Villager princess. June played Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping June June played Marie in The AristoCartoons She is a Kitten. June played Carrie in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (CoolZClassic Style) She is a 5-year-old British Girl. June played Charlotte in June's Ballet and June's Ballet 2: Fishtronaut's Great Adventure She is a Spider. June played Olivia Flaversham in Pokémon Trainer Detective and The Great Rabbit Detective (RJvernel Style) She is a Mouse. June played Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Einsteins She is a Turtle. June played Adult Nala in The Einsteins King She is a Lioness. June played Kowalski in Madagascar (PierrickCanalFamille Style), Madagascar : Escape 2 Africa (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Penguin. June played Jessie in Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 She is a Yodeling Cowgirl. June played Lilo in June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) She is a Human. June played Meg Griffin in Canal Famille Guy She is a Child. June shared the role of Roger Smith with Leo in American Mouse She and Leo are Aliens. June played Cow in Canal Famille Planet She is a Cow. June played Morgan Philip in Enchanted (Julian14bernardino Style) She is a 6-Year-Old Girl. June played Lilo in June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) June played Gabi in Sesame Street (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Human June played Amy Wong in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Human June played Crysta in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (CoolZClassic Style) She is a Fairy. June played Wanda in The Fairly OddParents (DaveGrrrrrrruly) She is a Fairy. June played Kitten Yzma in The Viking-ness' New Groove She is a Kitten. Gallery June.jpg Little Einsteins Remade.jpg June Dizzy.png June-little-einsteins-4.24.jpg June as Nat.png June as Alice Angel.png June as Lola.png 500px-(June) 2.png LI June Anger.jpg little einsteins june kisses rocket.jpg Category:Purple Characters Category:Little Einsteins Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:1999 births Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Kids Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Ballerinas Category:Characters who inflate Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Morons Category:Nincompoops Category:Gay Category:Wankers Category:Simpletons Category:Losers Category:Dorks Category:Dimwits Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:Adorable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Playhouse Disney Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Vinnytovar